User blog:Mathwiz100/Area to Collect Run Information From Comments
This blog will be used to store any information found from comments made by Player 03 regarding Run 3. I have no idea how this is going to work, but for now: @Aquastar: ... I'll let you determine how you want to use whatever is here. @Player 03: If I find as much information as I expect to... this should be interesting. Feel free to correct any information that is no longer valid (or conversely, confirm information that is valid). Part A) August 20, 2014 to January 10, 2015 #The Duplicator's “duplicates” are just images. There’s only ever one of him. It all works because of a bunch of REALLY advanced technology, and if he knew how to use said technology properly, he could travel at a good fraction of light speed without ever falling off. (Actually, all of them could, if they figured out how to control the tunnels’ gravity.) #Some of the boxes they encounter contain freeze-dried food. Other boxes have jugs of distilled water. This isn’t shown in game, but take my word for it. #Collecting power cells is based on distance to the power cell, not contact with the boxes. #The teapot in the map is a reference to Russell’s teapot, a hypothetical teapot floating around in space. #The letters which name the tunnels don’t mean anything. I just tried to choose letters that aren’t likely to be confused. #The reason I decided to call them “power cells/batteries” is because I felt like “coins” would have been too generic. # “what gave you the idea to create a space-like game with aliens traveling through half-completed tunnels?” I don’t remember it perfectly at this point, but it started with the idea I had about making a simple 3D engine. The artist and I brainstormed a little and settled on the idea of rotating tunnels. Having the game set in space followed naturally. (Otherwise, the gravity mechanic would make even less sense.) And then the artist drew the Runner based on the “space” theme. #It takes one year for The Planet to make an orbit. Part B) January 11, 2015 to July 22, 2015 #Making the Run challenge videos, think up new achievements, creating level sets (last one was done on May 7, 2016), asking questions, completing Run analyses, editing the Wiki. (this is just a note to self; don't worry about it.) #mathwiz100 – a gemstone crafter portugal2000 – the one who’s bringing 3D back Farkss – the one who met a dragon Karsh777 – the one who placed the frozen cubes max_blue_01 – a spacecraft battler #An explanation (?) for the Pastafarian's powers: There was one specific area where the Student’s maneuverability got worse, and certain other characters’ abilities got worse. #On the lizard: As for the Lizard, I’m not sure why it’s there. Either it followed someone in or wandered in at random. Though since it can’t talk, and no one else remembers how it arrived, I don’t think the question will ever be answered. (Same for the Bunny.) # One of our Run characters apparently has a crush on another one. (It's not likely to come up due to time constraints, though.) #How the Charcters met: Most of them met out in the tunnels. (Actually, given the Planet’s current population, they’ve probably all run into each other in the past. The difference is, now they’re actually getting to know each other.) #For the record, the Student came up with more hypotheses than just “the tunnels sense emotions.” Also, even if that hypothesis is correct, it doesn’t necessarily follow that the tunnels are alive. That said… actually, no, that’s all I’m going to say on the subject right now. #The batteries are activated automatically. Part C) July 23, 2015 to April 28, 2016 #The Child is a pet person. The Angel is not. #On using batteries: It would be possible to combine them: just put them end-to-end. And it’s possible to use their energy by connecting them to a circuit. #The Characters use the movement of the stars to tell time. #Any object in the tunnel changes the gravity. #The Runner and Skater are possibly related? #Why the battery is a tetrahedron: the manufacturer was running a marketing campaign centered on the number four. (Because these new batteries could store almost four times as much power as the current best-selling batteries.) #The Angel's wings are purely decorative. They started with a workplace in-joke. #Jobs of the Run Characters... Bunny-Lizard-Child-Student: self-explanatory, Pastafarian - a priest, Runner - a cartogrpaher, Skater-Angel-Duplicator-Gentleman - government workers(?) Part D) April 29, 2016 to Dec. 24, 2016 #Default value of a power cell outside of Infinite Mode: 1 #Benefit of Angel slowing down: Better control over where he lands, plus more time to react to tricky sections. #Boxes and rings: There's a lot of stuff that's implied but not explicitly shown. One of those things is when the Student figures out that the rings are detachable. I only have time to make so many cutscenes, so I try to focus on the important ones. After the Runner moves the box in Level T-4, it shows up in the new position (about halfway through the level) when you play it normally. It may not seem to make the jump much easier, but if you think about it, it really helps with the jump back. #Containers: Generally, the characters carry at most 2-3 things around at any given time (not shown because that would require extra animation work), and store most of their stuff in boxes. This is unrelated to the reason they didn't bring supplies. As I said, that's math-related. #Jumping off batteries: These batteries have a few different states, as shown when you click the one on the map. When "off," they look roughly like AA batteries. When you turn them on, the tetrahedron shape appears, but the battery still moves normally. After a brief time, it slows to a stop, and only after that does it pull the Gentleman around. When he jumps off of one, it's still in that second state: the tetrahedron is there, but it isn't magnetic (or at least isn't strongly magnetic). #"End of the line" messages: I came to the conclusion that these messages weren't very satisfying. When you beat a tunnel, you should get something for your efforts, besides just a message that amounts to "good job, but you found nothing." I also needed more places to put cutscenes, so that's what I did. #https://player03.com/2016/08/05/august-3-update-notes/ #On the arrow/"conveyor" tiles: They don’t make you jump any lower or higher, but they do speed you up or slow you down as you jump off. They do this so that even if you constantly jump, you can’t avoid their effects entirely. #On the tiles: They are fireproof, can attract/repel each other, are .05m thick, are held in place by whatever technology is used on the batteries to make them float, and are made of an unknown material stronger than metal.